


A Second Opinion

by WhoreHouseFanfics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoreHouseFanfics/pseuds/WhoreHouseFanfics
Summary: Marcoh x Kimblee by Adam of WhoreHouseFanfics





	A Second Opinion

Kimblee was sitting in a cabin by himself on his way to the middle of nowhere. He was just recently set free from prison and was given a second chance because of his friend King Fhurer Bradlee. The Fhurer gave him an interesting mission, to hunt down and kill Doctor Marco. “I don’t know who this doctor is, but I could give two shits, as long as it keeps me out of jail and I’m able to blow shit up.” Kimblee mumbled to himself. As the train to came to a stop in the city just outside the country of Ishval, Kimblee then proceeded to walk on foot from here in order to avoid any unwanted attention. The country of Ishval and Amestris still have a significant amount of bad blood between them thus making it difficult to travel into and out of each country. “I could use some exercise since I’ve been cooped up in a prison cell for a couple of years” Kimblee started heading into Ishval thinking of all the ways he could blow up this Doctor Marco. After two days of traveling in Ishval, Kimblee came across an impoverished city and decided to help these poor folks and end their suffering completely. Kimblee went on a rampage and killed not just the men but the women, and the children too. “They were like animals, so I slaughtered them like animals!” Exclaimed Kimblee. “They don’t call me the crimson lotus alchemist for no reason.” Once the city was in rubble and everyone in the town was “saved”, Kimblee continued towards were the last location of Doctor Marco was reported. Kimblee finally arrived at a remote location outside of the city that was just demolished by Kimblee. The road went down into a narrow pathway and was surrounded by cliffs. Kimblee saw that a boulder was discolored, out of place, and there were marks to where the boulder was moved to. Kimblee used both of his hands with gusto and destroyed the boulder. There on the other side of the demolished boulder layed a scared old man with a hood on his face. “Doctor Marco I presume?” Grinned Kimblee. The old man stood up and removed his hood. “Yes, it is I Doctor Marco. What do you want from me? “I have an appointment with you. You see my hands explode everything they come into contact with. SEE!!!’ Kimblee jumped towards Doctor Marco and grabbed his right arm and blew off his arm. Doctor Marco fell to the floor crying in pain. “Do you think you have a cure for my symptoms? Questioned Kimblee. Without even allowing Doctor Marco a chance to respond, Kimblee grabbed a hold of Doctor Marco’s legs and blew both of them off. Then immediately grabbed Doctor Marco’s throat and stared into the eyes of the limbless doctor. “I think I need a second opinion.” Kimblee maniacally said, and destroyed Doctor Marco’s head. “Ah, thanks for the appointment, doc.” Kimblee left the encased room and destroyed the entrance and left to go back to Amestris.


End file.
